It's For The Best
by xKyokoNekox
Summary: "I mean," He chuckled darkly, "Do you even still want to be in a relationship with me? Or do you want to just break up right here, right now. It's your choice." "But.. Len..." "You've made all the other decisions in our so-called relationship, you may as well decide-" "Fine." Len looked back at his girlfriend, his eyes wide in shock, "..W..What...?" "Fine. Let's break up, then."


**Title:** It's For The Best  
**Series:** Vocaloid  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune  
**Pairing:** Rin x Len

**Summary:** _"I mean," He chuckled darkly, "Do you even still want to be in a relationship with me? Or do you want to just break up right here, right now. It's your choice." "But.. Len..." "You've made all the other decisions in our so-called relationship, you may as well decide-" "Fine." Len looked back at his girlfriend, his eyes wide in shock, "..W..What...?" "Fine. Let's break up, then."_

* * *

Len stood outside of the school, waiting for his girlfriend to finish gathering her things from her locker. He flipped open his phone to see it had already been 10 minutes since the last class of the day ended, and he was growing impatient. He knew that she always ran late, whether it was just meeting up with him or even for classes she was late frequently, but it was never like this. Just as he was about to go back into the school to search for her, he saw the blonde running towards him, her signature white bow bouncing up and down like rabbit ears.

"I'm sorry I took so long!" Rin panted as she tried to catch her breath, "Just as I was about to leave I ran into Miku and we were talking about the homework."

Len sighed, "It's fine, let's just go already," he said coldly.

Rin felt a pang of guilt, "Okay.." she said softly.

The two walked home together side-by-side. Rin felt bad for making Len wait for her, she really did plan on making it out on time to see him. However, she couldn't just completely ditch her best friend, even if it was just to talk about the homework. She knew they could've talked about it online, like how they always talk to each other online before going to bed. That made her feel even more guilty. She reached out her hand to hold onto Len's, hoping that would help calm him down. Len looked down at Rin and smiled, wrapping his hand around Rin's. The female blonde smiled back and relaxed to Len's touch. His hands we're so warm.

The blondes arrived at Rin's house shortly. Every day they would switch up whose house they would go to, one day being Rin's house and the other being Len's house. Today it was the smaller blonde's house. When they made it inside, they quickly headed up the stairs to Rin's room. Luckily, Rin remembered to clean her room the night before. A few days prior, the two couldn't even make it inside the room, so they had to spend their precious time together cleaning the room. That day was a total nightmare. Now, they had all their time to themselves.

Len sat down on the bed first, and then Rin sat in his lap, facing him. She locked her crystal blue eyes with his matching cerulean eyes. Len wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved, closing the gap between them. He leaned down, brushing her blonde bangs out of the way to plant a kiss on her forehead, then next to her left eye, then on her nose, on her left cheek, on her right cheek, and then finally on her lips. Rin smiled, her face turning a pretty pink, and she kissed him back. The taller blonde brushed his fingers slowly on Rin's back, and he felt her shiver. He brought his hand up to the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her golden locks to bring her even closer. Rin let out soft sounds as she felt Len's tongue press against her lips, invade her hot mouth and explore all over. Len had to resist the urge to grind his hips upwards into hers.

Rin pulled back slowly, a string of saliva still connecting the two. She brushed a thumb along his left cheek, and he leaned into her touch. Rin giggled, and Len smiled seductively.

"I love you so much..." Rin whispered, before Len pulled her in for another hot make-out session.

An hour later the two were laying down in Rin's bed, snuggling into one another as they watched whatever show was on television at the time. Even without words, the two were comfortable just being there pressed against each other.

But alas, all good things must come to an end.

Their peace was interrupted when Rin heard an all too familiar ringtone go off, and she got up from her bed without a sound. Len watched from her bed as she walked across the room to grab her cell phone. He recognized that ringtone to be for none other than Miku Hatsune herself. He held back a groan as he rolled over to face the wall.

"Hello?"

_"Rinny!"_

"Hey Miku! What can I do for ya?"

_"Don'tcha remember? I need you to come to the mall with me! We planned on going weeks ago to pick out our outfits for the winter dance!"_

Rin mentally face-palmed. She had completely forgotten she had said yes to making plans with Miku. It slipped her mind when Len had asked to hang out with her today. Rin had been hanging out with Miku a lot recently, and Len was growing frustrated. Rin wanted to make it up to him by hanging out with him today, but had completely forgotten today happened to be the day she planned on going to the mall with Miku to pick out a dress for the winter dance.

She looked over to see Len was turned the other way, so she quickly walked out of the room to talk in private with her best friend.

"Miku, I completely forgot about our plans for today! I already told Len I was going to hang out with him today and he's still with me! He wanted to stay longer today to make up all the times I've missed with him."

_"Riinnnyyyy, but I can't go any other time and we __**always**__ made sure we would go shopping together to pick out our dresses whenever we had school dances because we'd always help each other out!"_

"I know, Miku. I know. I just don't know what to tell Len, I know he'll kill me if I tell him he has to go so soon, and I know he can't come shopping with us."

_"Just tell him it was a family emergency, he'll understand."_

"Miku, I will _not_ lie to him! I know we're really close friends, almost like sisters, but we're not blood-related family. If he ever found out I lied to him.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

_"Rinnyyyy."_

"I'm sorry, I can't bring myself to lie to him. But I'm not going to leave you hanging either, I'll just... I'll tell him the truth. I'll tell him we already planned this day and it slipped my mind. I'm sure he'll understand."

_"Alright, I wish you luck, Rinny! Just call me back to let me know how things go with you guys, and so I know when to be ready."_

"I will, and I'm sorry about all the chaos."

_"No, don't apologize, sweetie! If anything I'm sorry for not reminding you earlier about today's plans. If you remembered, you would've been able to tell Len, and this whole thing could've been avoided."_

"It's alright, Miku. I'll just get to see how he reacts now after I make a few mistakes."

_"Rin..."_

"I have to go, I'll call you back in a bit."

_"Alright, Rinny. Good luck!"_

"Thank you!"

Rin pressed 'end' and locked her phone. She stood there, staring at her phone as she thought about how Len would react to this. The blonde already knew he certainly would _not_ be happy about this, not one bit. Rin had already blown off so many other times to hang out with Miku, she knew his patience was running low without him having to even tell her. Rin just prayed they could work this out, like how they managed to work out their other problems from before.

The blonde took a deep breath before she turned around and headed back to her room. She found Len still laying on her bed, his back still facing her.

"Len," The said blonde turned to face his beloved, "listen... Please don't be mad, but...-"

"You have to go hang out with Miku, am I right?" He said bitterly. Rin flinched at the venom in his voice. She couldn't find her voice to speak, so she slowly nodded her head. She watched as he got up from her bed, his head hanging low, "Am I not enough for you? Was I never enough for you?"

"No, no no that's not true, Len.."

"Then why are you leaving me again?! Every _fucking_ day, you've blown off hanging out with me to hang out with _her_, because she's your_best friend_!"

"Len, listen to me, please-"

"But what about me?! I'm your _boyfriend_, aren't I?!"

"Len, listen-"

"No, you listen to me, _Rin_. Didn't you say just a little a while ago that you 'love me so much'?! Did you seriously mean that, or were you just saying that?!"

"Of course I meant it, Len!"

"Then why do you always leave me to go off running with her to god knows where?! Why?! Why can't we ever hang out anymore, like when we first started going out?! I thought we promised each other we'd stay by each others sides, and that we'd always be there for one another! Lately, I haven't even been able just to _see_ you, because you're _always_ with her."

"Len, please listen-"

"I just want to see my girlfriend, but is that too much to ask for?! Is it simply too much to ask for just to hang out with the one most important person in my life?!"

"Len-"

"I've had enough of this with you, Rin."

Rin felt her whole body freeze. Her mind had gone completely blank. She didn't even realize she had dropped her phone. She didn't feel the tears running down her cheeks.

"I mean," He chuckled darkly, "Do you even still want to be in a relationship with me? Or do you want to just break up right here, right now. It's your choice."

"But.. Len..."

"You've made all the other decisions in our so-called relationship, you may as well decide-"

"Fine."

Len looked back at his girlfriend, his eyes wide in shock, "..W..What...?"

"Fine. Let's break up, then."

Len didn't know how to react. He stood there, watching the tears rolling down his beloved's face. He hadn't even realized he began crying with her. Rin's face showed no emotion, and it only angered him further. Had they really had nothing going on throughout there whole relationship? Did it even mean anything at all? "Alright then. We're broken up," He whispered, hurrying out of the bedroom he once grew to love without even looking at Rin as he brushed past her.

Rin felt her legs give out and she immediately collapsed to her knees. She looked down at her lap before she sobbed loudly. Tears flooded down her cheeks, her cries grew louder and louder. She covered her face with her hands to muffle out her sounds, in fear the neighbors would hear her loud screaming and get the wrong idea. Rin's throat burned, and her voice grew hoarse and broken. Her cries began to soften, and she moved her hands to her chest. She gripped her shirt tightly, her heart felt it was about to burst.

When the blonde felt calm enough, she reached around blindly for her cell phone. She stared at her phone with a blank expression as she scrolled through her contacts and pressed 'call' on a certain number. She pressed the phone against her ear and she waited as she heard ringing.

_"Rinny? How'd it go with Len?"_

"Miku..."

_"Rin? Rin what happened?! Are you crying?!"_

"Miku we...w-we broke up..."

_"WHAT?! Oh my god, Rin! I can't believe he would do something like that, that little-"_

"He didn't..."

_"Rin I can't hear you, what'd you say?"_

"He didn't break up with me... I broke up with him..."

**- To be Continued -**

* * *

Author's Note: _I've had this story saved for a very very long time actually but I never got to working on it because of school, but now that school is fINALLY OVER YAY I have more time to work on stories, which means I was able to actually sit down and work on this one! I meant for it to be a one-shot, but I wanted to add more suspense so it ended up being a two-shot! I'll try to have the next part up soon for you guys! c:_

_Please let me know what you think of the story so far! ; u ;_

_- Kyoko_


End file.
